


When It’s Bad, It’s Awful

by anyothergirl415



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> It hadn't started out like this. Chad figured no two people ever planned on ending up this way. But this was what it was. And they could no longer turn back from it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When It’s Bad, It’s Awful

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: mark

It hadn't started out like this. Chad figured no two people ever planned on ending up this way. But this was what it was. And they could no longer turn back from it.

"Don't you fuckin' talk to me that way. Do I look like an idiot?" Christian never yelled. He growled the dominance clear even with his hair pulled back.

It didn't scare Chad like it was meant to, like it did those first few times. This routine was as familiar as breathing nowadays. So he scoffed and rolled his eyes and bundled up the come stained bed sheets. "That's exactly what you look like Kane. Neanderthal is your default mode."

Strong fingers gripped his arm, spinning him around until the sheet dropped to the dark carpet. It was like a burning flash, that fist hitting his jaw and Chad was all too aware of the ache it would leave in the days to follow. Just like he knew how to cover up the bruises to keep the questions at bay. And like he knew how to swallow back the initial sting of tears because he never wanted Christian to think he was weak.

Instead, he shoved him back, pushing hard enough to get the man to slam against the wall and lose all his breath in one giant whoosh that Chad could hear over the crack of bone on plaster. He gingerly rubbed over his jaw and stared hard at the door, chest aching with the next inhale. “What are we fighting about this time? Do you even remember?”

Christian was quiet for a long few minutes as he caught his breath and likely blinked away stars. Chad could hold his own and sometimes he wondered if that wasn’t what started this all in the first place. “You’re a fuckin’ douche you know that right?”

As far as their language of love went, this was nearly a compliment. Christian would never tell Chad he thought he was beautiful, he would never say his work was good, that he was talented, or that he loved him. No, it was one insult after another and eventually Chad had to translate them to something else to keep from losing his mind. Oddly enough though, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Better than self righteous asshole I’d say.” Chad rolled his eyes and dipped down, scooping up the sheets once more and carrying them out of the room.

Christian followed him, unsurprisingly, and the moment Chad had dropped the sheets into the washer his hips were slammed hard up against the machine. Christian’s breath was hot and tinged with alcohol, puffing out over Chad’s neck in time with the slow roll of Christian’s body against his own. “You want me? Always fuckin’ want me. Such a needy little slut like that bitch.”

Recently Chad was beginning to wonder if it wasn’t beating each other up that really did it for Christian. Maybe he’d never really wanted Chad at all; maybe he just wanted someone he could lay a fist into when the desire got to be too much. Regardless, Chad rolled his hips back and bit off a moan because maybe a part of him was exactly the same way.

Especially when Christian pulled back and spun them, throwing Chad up against the wall where the back of his head crashed into a picture and broke the frame. They’d replaced that particular one twice already, maybe next time Chad would hang it somewhere else. Or he’d leave it because the sharp sting of glass cutting into his skull and the way Christian’s nostrils flared made him want to spread his legs and tell Christian he was the needy little slut he was accused of being.

It wasn’t his place to tell Christian so much though. Christian wouldn’t want it if Chad made it easy for him so he pushed off the wall, stepped forward, and swept one leg along the back of the man’s. He went down like a log, crashing into the carpet and Chad really was grateful that they’d asked for dark carpets because there were blood stains everywhere, he could probably map them out like a grid point detailing the blow by blow of the turbulent romance.

Smirking, Chad stepped over Christian’s body, a foot on each side of his hips as he stared down at the man. “Maybe I’ll just take you. Make you my bitch this time. Bet you’d scream so pretty if I pulled your hair and fucked you hard.”

Chad could measure the darkening of Christian’s eyes with the rise of his lust and in one swift movement he was up and lunging forward. The floor slammed hard into the already split skin at the back of Chad’s skull and he hissed, eyes closing with the deep inhale to school back the tide of threatening sickness. Christian never asked if he was okay but he’d wait, he didn’t push, he’d let Chad recover.

And it was Chad’s job to open his eyes once the dizziness went away, that one simple look given the man the unspoken permission to continue.

When Christian kissed him it wasn't tender or apologetic. It was the hard crash of lips and teeth and the taste of blood, probably lingering from Christian's previous collision with the floor. There was the tear of fabric and Chad groaned, reminding himself to be mad at Christian later that he'd ruined another shirt. And Chad had liked that one.

It was going to be right here, Christian fucking him. He'd have rug burns on his back and Christian on his knees but Chad would stop finding it fun if there wasn't pain afterwards. Somewhere along the line Chad had stopped wondering why all of this was considered their norm, why a night in which things didn’t sting just a little bit would seem so uneventful, maybe even painful.

Teeth connected hard and sharp over his nipples and Chad inhaled, dug a hand in Christian’s hair and tugged to the point the man was biting harder, hissing around the nub of flesh in his mouth. Christian didn’t move down until both nipples were aching from his hard bites and Chad was arching off the carpet and rolling his hips up like the needy slut he really was.

They’d met when Chad was barely twenty one, still enjoying the ability to bar hop, and Christian had been like a magnet that Chad couldn’t _not_ be drawn too. That first night Christian had fucked him in the back alley and Chad had gone home alone with an ache ass, a cut back from rough brick, and the knowledge he’d never see Christian again. But then two weeks later they crossed paths in another bar and everything had just escalated from there.

Now, six years later, Chad was addicted to Christian like a bad trip. Jared had once told him he hoped he’d find his own Christian Kane one day and Chad had laughed because he knew Jared would never be able to handle someone like Christian. It took a special sort of man to fight back, to let their lover be dominant but never to the point that Chad couldn’t handle it.

He thought maybe one day it might become too much but there were little things that would always make it okay. Like Christian was loyal to the core, he’d never cheat on Chad, and Chad couldn’t imagine sleeping with someone else. And, in his own way, Chad knew that Christian loved him and was just as addicted. They made it work.

“Jesus Christ, Chad, gonna fuckin’ lay there and make me do all the work?” Christian growled as he tugged off Chad’s sweatpants and laughed. “Look at you bitch, don’t even wear underwear anymore? Just fuckin’ keep yourself ready. But I don’t even have to stretch you open.”

Christian had a filthy mouth, especially during sex, and Chad could listen to it spew filth in that deep, gravelly tone for hours. And he did, on most occasions. And he never talked back because sometimes just letting Christian speak was enough. Instead, he scraped the nails he kept a little too long just because down Christian’s chest and watched the marks raise red lines over softly tanned skin.

There was no preparation and Chad wasn’t all that surprised. They’d fucked this morning, they’d fucked on Chad’s lunch break when Christian had showed up and dragged him into the supply closet. And now, Christian was thrusting hard into him with only spit to guide his way and the carpet dragged hard along his back.

With each hard thrust their motions became jerkier. Christian shoving Chad’s head back to mark his neck, Chad’s fingers digging and pulling in Christian’s hair. Then their mouths crushing together because Chad was beginning to moan loud enough to get the neighbors banging on the walls. Wouldn’t be the first time, likely wouldn’t be the last.

When Christian finally came Chad thought his back might be bleeding, they’d shifted halfway down the hallway and there was blood under Chad’s fingernails. For a long time Christian lay on his chest, panting, and not bothering to move his weight away. It was a little suffocating and Chad couldn’t catch his breath but he loved it.

One time, three years ago, Chad told Christian he loved him. Christian had responded by gagging him with a tie and fucking Chad so hard he literally could not walk the next day. Chad had still never decided if that was a good thing or not but he’d always taken it as Christian saying he loved him back.

Later that night, when they’d fought over laundry and dinner and Monday night football, Christian fucked Chad again. On the bed this time. And he dragged his fingers over the rug burns still stinging on Chad’s back, smacked his ass until it was aching from the cool air of the room.

Nights were different, it changed all the time, but mostly Chad knew his place. They’d kiss before falling asleep, of exchange familiar insults, or simply read their various books and newspapers until one or the other drifted off. It wasn’t cold, or any more harsh then their normality. But that night, it was different.

Chad was exhausted, he rested on his side because his back and ass were aching, and he was planning on simply falling asleep. But then Christian was there, pressing into his back, sliding lips over his shoulder, hooking an arm around his middle and holding him close. Chad might have pulled away, or pushed Christian back, but he sank into Christian’s arms like he’d always wanted too.

“You’re a dipshit you know.” Christian murmured against his ear and pressed his lips there.

A slow smile tugged and Chad’s lips and he laid his hands over Christian’s and thread their fingers together. “And you’re jackass.” Which was really _I love you too_ , and yeah, that worked for them.

~End  



End file.
